I Wish I Fell In Chocolate
by CRaZYLoVE71
Summary: "Kim, I just don't get it. I know you like him and you've even admitted it. So why are you letting her steal your man." Joan asked. "He likes her. The feelings aren't returned. And Jack's my best friend - a great friend. He deserves to be happy...even if I'm not." She said with a sad smile.
1. Chapter 1

"Kim, I just don't get it. I know you like him and you've even admitted it, so why _help _her steal the guy of your dreams?" She asked. Kim sighed.

"He likes her, Joan. The feelings aren't returned. And Jack's my best friend - he deserves to be happy...even if I'm not." She replied with a sad smile.

_Best Friends. _It's all we'll ever be.

**Hey!**

**This fanfic is kinda sad and has been in my head for days.**

**I just wanted to say that, the other girl in this story - please don't hate her.**

**She's not based on me. I'm a full KICK shipper.**

**This story was inspired by **_**rocks at my window**_**'s **_**Split Second **_**and **_**sleepuntiltommorow**_**'s **_**For All You Broken Lovers Lost.**_

_**°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢**_

"_Hey Kim!"_

_I turned around to the sound of my best friend's voice._

"_Oh, hey Jack. What's up?"_

_"Kim, I have problem. See, there's this girl I like-" I smiled._

_Maybe he was finally picking up on the hints I had been dropping for months._

_"- and I need your help on how to get her attention. Could you help me, please?" He finished._

_My smile faltered slightly but that was nothing compared to how I was feeling._

You know when they vividly describe heartbreak? They're not kidding. My heart broke into a million pieces.

Now, I'm not the kind of girl to bawl into her pillow. I wouldn't even sob softly. I just layed there staring into space for hours on end.

It my was fault I felt this way though.

Why?

Well, when I was younger, about 9, I promised myself I'd never fall in love.

At that time, all that mattered was loved ones, Karate and candy. I would always tell people,"Forget love, I'd rather fall in chocolate!"

My mother would laugh and say you could never choose who you fell in love with. However, being the stubborn girl I was (and still am), I would shake my head and say I would spend my life perfecting different types of Martial Arts. She would laugh her _'you're too young to understand' _laugh.

If I had just stuck to my principle I wouldn't feel this way.

Maybe I would smile warmly instead of turning away awkwardly when I saw her and Jack together.

Maybe I would join them when they and the gang went to get food at Circus Burger.

And maybe I wouldn't slip away from the conversation when it came to her or love.

Maybe.

Only Joan has picked up on my change in mood since he and her started dating. The guys seem suspicious, especially Eddie, which was a surprise to me. But I guess he knows what heartbreak looks like ever since he and Grace broke up.

I never really talked to Grace after that, not that we had been proper friends before. I didn't hold a grudge but I didn't see a reason to keep hanging around with the girl who broke my friends heart. The closest we were was frenemies anyway.

I might talk to Eddie; see how he got over it. It would give me a chance to bond with him since we're not that close.

Mom says it's not healthy keep feelings locked up. I don't want to one day suddenly burst into incontrollable tears.

So I'll talk to Eddie like I have with Joan.

I still talk to Jack but we're not as close as we used to be. I don't think he notices since he now spends time with her as well.

I don't hate her.

We get along fine.

We just fell in love with the same guy.

And that guy returned the feelings to her.

Not me.

**So...**

**What do you think?**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooooo much for the great reviews :'D.**

**I wasn't going to continue this story; it was meant to be a Oneshot. However, most of you thought it should be continued.**

**So continue, it shall.**

**That last chapter was pretty short and shocking (Alliteration;D).**

**This chapter is in Jack's Point Of View.**

**Still goin' with the flow.**

**°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•**

Before you start hating me, hear me out.

I...I really thought I loved Alexis.

I guess it wasn't love.

Everyone thought we were such a cute couple. She was really nice but whenever we were alone it kinda became awkward. I soon realized we didn't have much in common.

When we broke up, it was a mutual decision but I still felt that the relationship was worthwhile.

I felt that way untill yesterday.

_Practice had just ended but the gang and I were still at the dojo._

_I was the last out the changing rooms when I heard part of a conversation I probably wasn't supposed to._

_"...and he's broken up with Alexis. What's stopping you from making a move, girl?" Jerry asked._

_"'Cos it would look sly. I mean, what would you think if you saw a cute couple break up and then, suddenly, another girl who had been hanging around the guy for years, asked him out?" She said._

_"I'd say she's got _game_!" Jerry replied._

_There were a few chuckles._

_"It would make Jack look like a player." She added._

_"What's wrong with that? I've always wanted to be a player!" Eddie said._

_She giggled slightly then shrugged. "Jacks not like that."_

_He nodded understandingly._

_"Besides, there's no point in trying; the feelings aren't returned." She added._

_"He might not know you like him. He could be scared of rejection." Eddie suggested._

_" No. There are quite a few girls who like Jack. He can get his pick out of them - there's no way he could be scared of rejection." She assured them._

_"Kim you need to tell him how you feel, get it out of your system. Even if he doesn't feel the same way." Eddie said solemnly._

_She sighed._

_"...let's just get ready to go. Jack will be out any second now."_

_There were murmurs and shuffles as they stood up and grabbed their bags._

_"Oh, and...thanks guys. I really needed that." She said, smiling._

_I could practically hear the smiles._

_A few moments later I conveniently slipped out of my hiding place (behind the entrance of the changing room corridor)._

_"Hey, does anyone want to over to Phil's" I asked._

_There was a chorus of 'yeah's'. Kim was silent._

_"Kim, Are you in?"_

_"Oh. Sure." She said._

In her eyes I saw she wasn't happy. Of course I would have - we're best friends. Even if we've drifted apart slightly.

_"Besides, the feelings aren't returned." _

I guess it is my fault she feels like this.

I knew she liked me ever since she admitted it when I broke that brick record.

I had asked her out on a date but I had never gone further than the Friend Zone Boundaries.

We had nearly kissed!

What was stopping me?

You know when I said I could explain...I can't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok.**

**So this is an extension of the story that's different to what you may be used to.**

**XD**

**°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•¢°*•°*•**

They broke up.

Yesterday.

They broke up yesterday. After two months. Not by an argument. They just said the spark was gone.

That's not love, if you ask me.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Get in there Kim. _Sorry to burst your bubble but that's not what I'm going to do.

Our relationship has changed. I need to put it back to the way it was. I need to.

Besides, he doesn't feel the same way. There's no point in trying.

_Best Friends._ That's all we'll ever be.

* * *

I walk into Health class and sit down just in time for attendance.

The class goes on as normal and some would say it ends as normally. I wouldn't.

Miss Applebaum was talking about the homework.

"...and this project will be completed in assigned pairs. Kate, you be with Kelly -" The best friends giggled and hi-fived each other.

She continued, "Milton with Jamie, Penny with Ethan, Kim with Alexis..."

I tense up.

I going to have to complete a project with my crushes ex-girlfriend.

This is going to be awkward. At least for me.

* * *

**This chapter was quite short. I just felt this was the right time to stop. You know, cliffhanger...I think.**

**Ok. I know Milton and Jerry haven't been in this story much - even **_**I'm **_**upset about that - but I'm gonna make sure I put them in the next chapter.**

**I also really feel that I need to make Kim stronger - she seems kinda weak in this story. That is **_**not **_**Kim I know.**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-Hey!**

**Thanks again for your reviews :'D**

**I feel the love!**

**XD**

* * *

"So you're gonna have to do a project with Jack's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep." I said, as I closed my locker.

"Talk about awkward..." Eddie commented.

"That's exactly what I thought." I replied.

"Wait, what are we talking about again?" Jerry asked, confused.

He had been chatting up a girl whilst I explained my situation.

I sighed. "Doesn't matter."

Under normal circumstances I would have scolded Jerry for not paying attention. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. At least not to me.

Jerry shrugged then ran off in the direction of a pretty girl he spotted. "Hey! Wait up!"

Just then Milton and Jack walked over.

The usual greetings were exchanged.

Kinda.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Greetings!"

"Greetings?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes, it is the correct way to greet people. It's in the name." Milton replied.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Correct my butt..." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

During their little conversation, Jack and I had stayed silent. I felt Jack's glances but I made sure I made no eye contact with him. It was actually pretty hard to do.

_**'Right now He knows who you are,**_

_**The Light in the dark,**_

_**He picks up your broken he-'**_

I answered my ringing cell phone.

It was Alexis.

"Hey Kim! I was thinking...could you come over to my house after school to start on our project - if that's Ok with you?"

"Yeah sure. See you later." I replied.

"Cool!" And with that she hung up.

The guys looked at me expectantly.

"That was Alexis. She wants me to come over after school."

"Oh, is it about the project?" Milton asked.

"What project?" Jack questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Miss Applebaum gave us a project to do together." I explained as I opened my locker to take out my Science textbook that I didn't really need. I used it to avoid eye contact.

Eddie saw this.

"Kim, you don't have Science next - it's Math." He said, confused.

"I, um, need to quickly flick through it to revise for our upcoming test." I covered up.

We actually _did _have an upcoming test.

"We have a test?!" Eddie turned to Milton, "Dude! You _gotta _help me study. My mom says if I flunk my next test, she'll make me go back to playing the cello! This is SERIOUS!"

"Sure. Let's catch up on previous topics at Phil's tommorow." Milton calmly replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Okay see you guys!" Jack called out, as he left.

"Bye!"

"Au revoir!"

Eddie gave Milton a weird look.

"It's french!" Milton defended.

"Here we go..." Eddie muttered.

As they walked off, we said our goodbyes.

"Hey chica, what's cooking?" A voice flirted, wrapping its arm around my shoulder.

For a split second I thought it was Jack.

...yeah, that's how serious this situation is...

"Kim?! I thought you were a hot girl!" Jerry said with wide, surprised eyes.

"What a friend you are!" I said sarcasticly, with a small chuckle.

"I know, right!" He said with a sudden bright smile.

"So what's going with you and BlackBeltBoy?" He said, nugging my shoulder.

My smile faltered slightly.

"I didn't know we had given him a nickname." I said, trying to lighten my mood a little.

"You're avoiding the question." Jerry replied.

I sighed quietly, though Jerry still seemed to hear it because he furrowed his brows.

"We're kind of distant. And I don't feel comfortable around him anymore." I said.

"But I'll get over it - just give me a few days." I added, forcing a smile.

"Kim. Jack's your first love. This is not something you can just 'get over'." He replied, seriously.

"...Let's just get to class. We're gonna be late." I said, whilst pondering on what Jerry had just said.

Man, I wish I had fell in chocolate.

Who knew love could be so...what's the word?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Do you guys think this story is getting boring? What do you think I should add to it? To tell you the truth, I don't even know exactly where I'm going with this story.**

**XD**

* * *

Okay. That's quite deep for Jerry.

Actually, I'm starting to think this is just a faze, not love.

If it's love, shouldn't I be crying?

But then again I'm not one to sob.

Maybe it is love. I have been thinking about him a lot lately.

Note To Self: Never fall in love (again).

* * *

I walk into the dojo.

"Hey Kim! I thought you were over at Alexis'." Eddie says.

He smiles, "Alexis'. Sounds weird."

"I just came by to tell Rudy that I'm gonna miss practice but I'm come 'round later this evening to make up for it."

"Cool." Eddie says, nonchalant, "Have you told Jack yet?"

"No."

"Kim." He says in a warning tone.

"I'll tell him...soon...maybe."

Suddenly, Jerry, Milton and Rudy burst into the dojo.

"Guy, guys, guys!" Rudy cries, excitedly.

"What?" Eddie asks.

"Phil is having a talent show next week!" Milton says, jumping up and down. "I'm entering an original poem."

"I'm gonna be swag, as usual, and enter a new dance I made. It's the sequel to 'The Jerry'. I call it: 'The Jerry 2'." Jerry said.

"And I am going to sing one of my bands songs. You know, because of my previous success in the music industry. The crowd will love it!" Rudy says, smiling widely.

His eyes enlarge. "I gotta prepare! See you guys!"

"Wait, what about practice?" Eddie calls, as Rudy runs to his office.

"Cancelled!" Rudy replies.

"Well that was easy. By guys. And good luck!"

I walk out the beloved dojo.

* * *

Deep breath.

Deeper breath.

Wait, why am I panicking?

Oh, that's right. I'm about to enter the house of my best friends ex-girlfiend. The ex-girlfriend of my crush.

Ok. Pull yourself together. It's no big deal.

It isn't a big deal, right?

Somebody tell me this isn't a big deal!

I ring the door bell, telling myself it'll be OK. I mean, Alexis is a nice girl. What's to be afraid of?

"Hey Kim! Come on in." She says in a perky voice.

I smile and enter her house.

After about an hour, I already feel at home.

"No way! So you actually flipped him?!" She asks in disbelief.

"Yep. No messes with Kim Crawford." I say, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Let's get serious." She says, wiping away her smile, "So which one pumps blood to the heart?"

"Um...the arteries? I don't know. It has something to do with pressure..." I say.

"I still don't understand why the school doesn't just merge Health class and Biology together." She sighs.

"Exactly. It would mean less homework, less classes - it's a win/win!"

"I reckon they made Health class for the sake of it. You know, just to fill up our timetable instead of giving us something useful. Like longer breaks."

We both start giggling.

After we finally stop, she gets serious again.

"Hey, Kim...I need to ask you something. It's kind of important."

"Shoot."

"I...I think I still like Jack,"

Here's that feeling again...

"Do you think I should ask him out? I know we just broke up but I don't think I was quite ready for it...what do you think I should do?"

I'm silent for a moment before I force a smile and nodd.

"Yeah. You should totally go for it."

"Great! Thanks! Okay, back to the project...are the arteries thicker, or are the veins?..."

Yeah...

The ironic thing is, I was thinking about telling Jack how I felt.

Kicking that idea out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the dojo.

Milton had a textbook in his lap and was trying to explain its contents to Eddie. The orange belt looked interested but would switch to a bored expression whenever Milton looked away.

Jerry was bickering with Rudy about board breaking.

"No Jerry! You cannot use your Jerry boards instead!" Rudy says to the dancer.

Kim was in the corner, pounding on a dummy fiercely.

Man, I'm glad I'm not that dummy. The girl can throw a mean punch.

"Hey Kim. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I say cheerfully.

"Yeah."

"So. Do you want to meet up for lunch or something? That Talent Show Phils having is tonight. Do you maybe want to go with me?" I ask hopefully.

The force of her punching reduces.

"Yeah, sure." And for once she smiles a genuine smile.

"I told you Milton! I don't understand! And I thought this lesson was taking place at Falafel Phil's. You know - where there's FOOD!" Eddie shouts, frustrated.

"GAH! I am NEVER going into the teaching career!" The red head yells back.

* * *

A few hours later, Kim and I meet up at Phil's.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Yep. And may I say, you look beautiful." I comment, making her blush and turn away.

The night starts pretty smoothly.

Some acts are crazy. Some are hilarious. Most are a little bit of both.

"Hey Jack," I turn to Kim, "I gonna be right back. I just need to take care of something." And with that, she walks to the kitchen where are the performers are.

"The up next is the beautiful Alexisis singing a song!" Phil said in his quirky accent.

I chuckle slightly. _Alexisis_. Actually, that could be a pretty cool name.

She walks up to the stage, smiling.

"This song is dedicated to someone very special that I want back in my life." She says into the microphone, looking directly at me.

_**Always Forever**_

_You are the hand that catches my fall _

_You are the friend that answers my call_

_You are my day_

_You are my night_

_You are my love and all of my life_

_You are the love I need_

_You are the air I breathe_

_You are my love my life always forever I would lay down my life_

_Just to be by Your side_

_You are my love my life always forever_

_You are the grace that covers my sin_

_You're everything the beginning and end_

_You have my soul, my heart and my mind_

_You have my love and all of my life_

There were cheers and whistles. She was_ amazing! _Do you know how hard it is to sing _and _play the guitar?!

As I clapped I noticed Kim peeping out of a door at Alexis. She looked...upset? Defeated?

Okay, someone tell me what is going on here because I'm a little confused.

Well, at least I know how Jerry sometimes feels.

* * *

**Yes, I know that wasn't the best song to pick but I couldn't think of a better fitting one.**

**Random Question: Is there **_**really **_**such food as Unicorn meat? (I know, weird right?)**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm standing here. My plan backfired. Fighting tears that are undesired.

Hey, that would make a great song.

But back to the situation at hand.

My plan was to sing a song to Jack. It would be a great way to get my feelings out. If Jack didn't realize the song was for him, it wouldn't matter because my part of the deal was to tell him; the guys had not specified how direct I was to be.

I'm not saying Alexis totally ruined my plan. Just a small part of it. I am now less enthusiastic to put it into action.

Which means I won't, which means I'll explode!

So technically, it's Alexis' fault I'm going to explode. But I'm not blaming her.

On the bright side...

This is what get for falling in love. No bright sides.

I walk into the courtyard for some fresh air but I see Jack and Alexis talking.

I walk back inside.

I guess I was wrong. There is a bright side.

Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry obviously decided to get their band back together since on the stage, smiling like idiots.

"This song is for all you lovers out there!" Milton says into the microphone before Rudy snatches it away from him.

"ROCK ON PEOPLE!"

Then they started singing 'Love Ninja'.

Boy, was it hilarious! I'm glad to have friends that can cheer me up even when they don't know I'm upset.

* * *

Okay.

I'm sure you're wondering if Jack and Alexis got back together.

I don't actually know because I haven't hung out with Jack that much since the night.

I kind of regret not singing the song. You know when I said I was going to explode. I wasn't kidding. I feel like crying every time I see the guy. And to top it off, the dance is coming up soon.

Oh, how I _love_ love.

* * *

**This was kind of short. And this story keeps getting sadder and sadder :(**

**But there WILL be a happy ending!**

**If I can think of one...**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back :D**

**How exactly do you want the story to carry on?**

**XD**

* * *

Ok.

I have no clue what to do.

I _know _Kim likes me. But my ex-girlfriend wants me back.

If I go to one of the guys and ask, I know they'll go all cliché on me and tell me to follow my heart.

My heart says to talk to Kim. But it also says to make sure Alexis is Ok.

I can't go round breaking peoples hearts.

If I say no to Alexis, she'll be upset. If I say yes, I'll break Kim's heart.

Actually, judging by her change in mood, I think I've already broken Kim's heart.

Without knowing.

If I hadn't overheard that particular conversation, I would have never known.

Wow, I'm a jerk.

What to do, what to do...

* * *

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at Phil's in a few." I say, as the guys (including Kim) leave the dojo after practice.

I walk up to the office and knock on the door.

Rudy is like my second father.

No. He _is _my second father. I could talk to him about anything.

Here goes.

The door opens and Rudy peers out. When he sees it's me, I open the door wider.

"Oh, hey Jack come on in." He says cheerily.

"Thanks." I walk into the office.

"So which one do you think is a good four month anniversary present," Rudy brings out two objects from his desk draw and waves them close to my face, "This necklace or this cute stuffed puppy?"

I point to Rudy's right hand. "Definitely the necklace. It's more romantic for a four month anniversary."

"Great, thanks!" He says with a wide smile.

"So what brings you to my office." He asks.

I sit down on the couch.

"Rudy. I have a dilemma." I say.

His face becomes serious. "What is it?"

I'm silent for a few moments.

"Rudy...what if you liked this girl for a long time but...but you were scared, so you got a girlfriend." I paused. He motioned for me to carry on.

"But you soon realize you had nothing in common so you both decided to break up. You then find out that the girl you've liked for a long time likes you back but doesn't want make a move. Just when _you're _about to make a move, you then find out that your ex wants you back." I then look him straight in the eye. "What do you do?"

It's his turn to be silent.

"That's a tough one you got there." He finally says, stroking his nonexistent beard.

"Well Jack. You have to remember that this is down to you." He continues. "Even if it may hurt someone, you need to stay true to yourself. I mean figuratively, of course; it should never physically hurt anyone."

"What are saying?"

"I'm saying...you need go after the one you like. Love is complicated but you can simplify it by going the way you know you should. Not the way that will please others. It's you choice." Rudy says with all sincerity.

I nod slowly.

"Okay. Thanks Rudy." I say.

_It's your choice._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this story is getting pretty musical at the minute (though I'm not promising a songfic) so please bear with if you don't like it.**

**XD**

* * *

I cannot believe he did that.

I _cannot _believe he did that.

I CANNOT believe he did that!

You want to know why I am annoyed to say the very least?

Jerry.

He signed me up for the Music department of the Dance Committee.

Stephanie Mckenna, their lead singer, caught tonsilitus and the other singers are busy with their parts so the club decided to get people to audition for her part.

And _Jerry _decided to sign me up.

You may be wondering, 'Why are you angry, Kim? You're a great singer!".

Yeah, well I don't want to sing at the dance. I just don't.

It's not because I think it's dorky or anything; I admire them for being able to sing in front of others without worrying about what others will say.

But I'm _Kim Crawford._

I have a reputation to uphold. Falling in love has already brought my toughness factor down.

For example, a few days ago Frank was irritating me in the courtyard at the mall. I think he was trying to flirt with me. Under normal circumstances I would:

a) Kick him

b) Flip him

c) Slap him

I usually went for 'c'. It's more painful.

But that was day when I was planning to sing at Phil's.

I walked away.

_I walked away._

When they say love changes you, they're not kidding.

Kim Crawford does not _walk away._ She fights the battle here and now!

Unless fighting means getting into serious trouble with my parents. They have power and they're not afraid to use it. Last time that happened, I was grounded for three weeks - on summer vacation!

Anyway.

Back to the original topic at hand, I have an audition to go to.

* * *

I walk onto the stage.

"Name."

"Kim Crawford."

"Form."

"9H."

"And will you be using an instrument."

That was kind of a stupid question considering I was carrying a guitar. However, the woman hadn't looked up since I came so she wouldn't know.

"Take it away."

I started to strumm lightly.

_**We Won't Be Shaken**_

_This world has nothing for me_

_This life is not my own_

_I know You go before me and I am not alone_

_This mountain rises higher_

_The way seems so unclear_

_But I know that You go with me so I will never fear_

_I will trust in You_

_Whatever will come our way_

_Through fire or pouring rain_

_We won't be shaken_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_Together we'll rise and sing_

_That we won't be shaken_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_No we won't be shaken_

_You know my every longing_

_You've heard my every prayer_

_You've held me in my weakness_

_Cause You are always there_

_So I'll stand in full surrender_

_It's Your way and not my own_

_My mind is set on nothing less_

_Than You and You alone_

_I will not be moved oh_

_Whatever will come our way_

_Through fire or pouring rain_

_We won't be shaken_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_Together we'll rise and sing_

_That we won't be shaken_

_No we won't be shaken_

_We will trust in You_

_We will not be moved_

_We will trust in You_

_And we won't be shaken [x3]_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Whatever will come our way_

_Through fire or pouring rain_

_We won't be shaken_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_Together we'll rise and sing_

_That we won't be shaken_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_No we won't be shaken_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_Oooh oooh oh_

_No we won't be shaken_

This song has sentimental value. To me, this song put the Wasabi Warriors in persective. Now matter what happens, we'll stand together and nothing can shake us, break us, or pull us apart. Nothing.

When I have finished the song, the woman looks up smiling.

"Welcome to the Dance Committee!"

Yay. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

"So what song are you planning to sing for the finale?" Milton asks.

The guys have this wild idea that I should sing a love song to Jack and that then he'll fall in love with me (or words to that effect).

I wish.

"You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift?" Eddie suggests

"I'd Lie? That song is swag, you know!" Jerry also suggested. "And Taylor's smokin' hot!"

"I know, right?!" Eddie exclaimed, fist bumping with Jerry.

"...I'm singing A Hundred More Years by Francesca Battistelli." I answered.

"To Jack?" Milton asks, confused.

"To Jack and Alexis."

"Why? They're not together and they probably aren't going to be." Eddie says.

"Look, guys." I turn to face them, "Jack had the choice of either Alexis or me. Jack and I...we've had our moments but if he really liked me, we'd have been dating way before now. I know he likes Alexis and I have to except it."

"But Kim, this is life; dreams do come true." Jerry says, wrapping his arms lazily round my shoulders and looking dreamily into the distance.

"No Jerry. That only happens in the movies." I say, shrugging his arms off my shoulder.

"Kim..." Milton starts.

"Guys let's just not talk about it." I say quietly.

Jack comes up to us. "Hey guys! What are we talking about?"

"Kim's love life." Jerry answers.

Eddie sighs, and I punch Jerry in the arm.

"Okay...anything not so personal?"

"Why are so happy?" Eddie asks.

"Because I just made the best plan ever to get the girl of my dreams!" Jack says.

He and Jerry fist bump. "Nice, man!"

"Who is it?" Milton asks.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." Jack says as he opens his locker.

"I, err, have to go to class." I mutter.

I walk away not looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy!**

**Over 50 reviews! You can feel the love :'D! You know, you people sure do like love stories.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

After Kim walks off, the guys all turn to me.

"What?"

"Jack, you've seriously got to fix this." Milton says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Did you not see how upset she was?" Eddie says.

"Oh. That." I close my locker and look at them.

"You do know what's going on, right?" Jerry asks

"I should be asking you that." I mutter.

"Guys. I know you think I'm completely oblivious to what's going on but, trust me. I know." I continue.

They give me doubtful looks.

"Meet me at the dojo after school today and I'll explain." I say.

"Do you want Kim to be there, or...?" Eddie asks.

Before I can disagree, Milton answers, "She's staying at school for an hour or so to practice for the dance."

"Cool. I'll see you guys later." I say, before realizing something else, "Wait, why does Kim have to practice for the dance?"

"I signed her up to sing at the dance. She didn't see that coming, did she?" Jerry says, smirking.

_Kim can sing?_

* * *

"Hey guys. Where's Kim?" Rudy says, walking into the dojo.

"She's at school practicing for the dance." Milton answers.

"Okay, but someone tell her that she needs to do some catch-up on the classes she's missed." Rudy says.

When he gets to the door of the office, before going in, he adds, "And someone needs to cheer her up. She's been looking angry and upset for quite a while now."

As his door closes, the guys all turn to me.

_Like I don't feel guilty enough..._

I sigh. "Okay. This is what has happened in my point of view..."

"And that's the whole story." I say

There's silence in the dojo for a few moments.

Milton breaks it with one word, "Wow."

"So, what's the plan you were talking about at school." Eddie asks.

I smile. "It's not completely finished yet but I guess I could get it all figured out in time for the dance. If you guys help."

"Sure, I'm in!" Jerry cries, "Do I get ?"

"If you want." I say, shrugging.

"Yes!" He says.

"I can get the clothes sorted. You can't dress too casually but a tux would be overdoing it so...I'll see what I can do." Milton states.

"What can I do?" Eddie asks.

"Well, I was thinking that you could be the director. You know, the one that makes sure that everything is done on time." I say.

"Shouldn't that be your job?" He asks.

"Nah. I already take too much credit in our plans. Besides, I'm kinda busy freaking out on whether this will work or not." I reply.

"It'll be fine." He reassures me, smiling.

" Here's the plan." I say.

* * *

After getting everything sorted and practice over with, I go over to Falafel Phils.

Whilst walking to the counter, I hear Kim's voice. I slow down and sit at a nearby table.

I know I shouldn't be doing this but...

"...and I'm performing at the school dance in a couple days."

"For Jack?" Joan asks.

"No, Joan. I may like the guy but I can still do stuff for myself. Besides, it wasn't my idea. Jerry wrote my name on the list and I happened to get the part."

"Kim. You're under-reacting."

"_Under-reacting_'s not a word Joan."

"That's not the point. This is your first love - go after him, sister."

"No Joan. Jack and Alexis are happy together. I can't ruin that for them. I know they'll get back together so...I'm going to sing a song at the dance to help them."

"But Kim." She was obviously frustrated, "I know you like him. Why are you helping her steal your man? What about your happiness?"

"I know he likes her. The feelings I have for him aren't returned. And, Jack my best friend - a great friend. He deserves to be happy. Even if I'm not."

I get up and walk out of the restaurant. I don't feel so hungry anymore.

* * *

**Who do you think the girl is? Alexis or Kim? Actually, I think it's pretty obvious but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Do you want to know what Jack's plan is? So do I...**

**Oh, and, the night of the dance isn't going to go the cliche way you're probably used to.**

**Well...you'll see**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**Been like a week since I've been on .**

**I kinda made a bet on myself to see if I could survive a WHOLE WEEK without this website. I did! :D**

**On with the show...story...**

**XD**

I sit down on a chair next to the punch bowl table, scanning the hall full of music and dancing.

In the centre of it all, a crowd is gathering to watch Jerry bust a few moves. He seems to be getting better and better everyday. He could become a professional one day...

Eddie was cheering him on until a girl started talking to him. I sure hope she doesn't hurt him like Grace did.

Close to stage, couples are dancing. Milton and Julie are one of them, just enjoying each others company. They are so cute together. They are the sort of couples you hope will last forever.

And lastly, Jack.

Actually, I don't know where he is. He just kind of disappeared with Alexis.

I don't know whether I should be happy for them or to cry. This is what I wanted for them, right?

I think back to earlier in the night.

_"Kim?"_

_I spin around to see Jack._

_"Oh, hi." I say, shyly._

_Shy? What is wrong with me?_

_"You look beautiful."_

_I blush and smile. "Thanks. Not to bad yourself, Brewer."_

_He chuckles._

_"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing?" He asks._

_I shrugged. "I guess I didn't think it was that important. I mean, a lot of people can sing - what makes me so special?"_

_He furrows his brows. "Kim, you've got to stop doing that."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Acting like -". Jack is cut off by the Dance Committee director._

_"Kim, you're up!"_

_"Okay. Bye Jack." I say, giving him a small wave. He smiles._

_I walk onto the stage. The crowd was still buzzing from the last band that had just played._

_"'Kay folks, time to slow it down a little. Kim Crawford with _A Hundred More Years_!" The DJ says into his microphone._

_There are a few cheers as I move closer to the microphone._

_"Thanks. This song's for all you lovers out there because everyone deserves a happy ending whether you believe in them or not." I say._

_As I start playing and I see Alexis gracefully walk over to Jack as girls and guys start to slow dance._

_They both catch my eye and I force a smile, hoping it looks genuine._

**A Hundred More Years by Francesca Battistelli**

A diamond ring and twelve red roses

Everything she ever wanted

All those dreams and now they're finally here

_It looks like she is trying to get him to dance with him but he keeps declining. Eventually, he caves in._

She's so young and he's so perfect

They waited for love and it was worth it

She wants to feel like this for a hundred years

All this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait

They can laugh

They can cry

The future looks so beautiful and bright

They can dance under the moonlight

'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight

And she wants to stay right here

Make it last for a hundred more years

_They're dancing but Jack looks distracted. And kind of guilty. She tilts his face gently so that they are looking into each others eyes._

_After this, I close my eyes. My surroundings melt away, and I start to feel the music._

She's got blue eyes just like her mother

Three years old, he's crazy for her

He wants to freeze this day before it dissapears

She's spinnin' like a little princess

Makin' sure he's gonna notice

He could watch her twirl for a hundred years

She'll grow up and she'll leave home but until that day

They can laugh

They can cry

The future looks so beautiful and bright

They can dance under the moonlight

'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight

And he wants to stay right here

Make it last for a hundred more years

And its only time

But it flies right by

And today is sweeter than we know

And so they dance under the moonlight

While God is smilin' down on them tonight

And they want to stay right here

For a hundred more years

_I open I eyes. Then, acknowledging the sound of clapping and cheering, I manage a small smile. But also realize something: Jack and Alexis are gone._

"Hi Kim."

I jump slightly, then look to my right to see Eddie.

"Hey. Where's the girl you were talking to?" I ask.

"She went to get some refreshments." He replies, "Where's Jack?"

"He and Alexis left halfway through my song."

Eddie scrunches his brows together, looking like he is about to say something. He opens his mouth then he closes it.

"I'm sure he'll be back." He says, finally.

I shake my head. "They were slow dancing and then they left. I'm pretty sure they're going to get back together."

"They can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because...because! They just can't!"

Unfazed by his small outburst, I reply calmly. "Eddie, stop trying to make me feel better. It's best to just except it."

I stand up. "Look, your friend is coming this way."

Indeed, she was, carrying a plate of various bite size foods.

"See you, Eddie." I say, waving.

"Bye."

I walk out of the hall, throwing on my jacket. I stroll to just outside the dojo and sit down in a chair.

Very few are still out and about but Phils is still open. I smile. He's such a weird person but nice all the same.

I think back to a couple months ago when Mika moved back to Hakmakistan. Jerry was so upset. I remember we eventually cheered him up by going to see a dance show. It kind of reminds me of the time when Grace and Eddie stopped seeing each other. We had to show him that it wasn't the end.

If Jack and I started dating, would we end just as badly?

My unspoken question hangs in the cool air.

The fallen leaves dance in the light breeze.

Why couldn't I have been a leaf? It's such a simple life. But then again, I don't think a leaf would like to be me. Plus, there must be a reason why I'm a girl and not a leaf.

I pick one up and inspect it.

"Pretty cool leaf, huh?" A voice asks.

I jump (for the second time tonight) and turn around, squinting to make out who it is.

**I wonder who it is...**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey-oo!**

**This chapter is in Jack view.**

**XD**

I knew I forgot something.

The plan had been going so well. I had talked to Kim, complimented her and made her smile. She was then called on stage so I went into the audience to watch her.

That's when I realized something was wrong.

Girls and guys were coupling up to slow dance. Then I noticed Alexis coming towards me, smiling.

I had forgotten to tell Alexis that we couldn't be together. Kind of harsh but it had to be done.

"Kim is a great singer, isn't she?" She said.

I looked at her on stage.

"Yeah, she is." I muttered, smiling.

Kim caught my stare and smiled. But it wasn't a normal smile. It looked kind of forced.

Then I realized what Kim was seeing. Alexis and I together.

And just when I was about to politely make my leave from Alexis, she asked if I wanted to dance.

Actually, now that I think about it, I should've said, "No". But I didn't.

I was kind of distracted; I didn't want to be dancing with Alexis, I wanted to be admiring Kims singing. Alexis must have noticed this because she then tilted my face towards hers.

I let go of her. I couldn't do this anymore.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She asked.

I sighed and took her wrist, leading her outside.

"Um, Alexis...I need to tell you something." I said.

She smiled and that made me feel worse. She thought I was going to ask for her back when I'm was about to do the opposite.

"Go on." She said.

"I...I..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want us to get back together." I said, looking down and bracing myself for a not so happy face.

"Oh."

I looked up to see shimmering eyes.

"I'm really sorry I had to tell you this way." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay."

We stood in one of those uncomfortable silences before she spoke.

"Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the other girl?"

"How do you know that there's another girl?" I asked.

"I -" She was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Jack, where are you?" _asked Milton.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in the middle of something." I replied.

_"Well hurry up 'cos I think Kim left the dance. You should go find her."_

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

_"Well we're not really sure but were going to try the dojo."_

"Cool. I"ll meet you there."

I put my phone in my pocket and look at the girl standing next to me.

"So, who is she?" Alexis asked.

"Um...well..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me...Bye." She walked away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I called out.

She turned around, smiling slightly, "I'll live."

"Cool. I'll see you around, Alexis."

"Yeah."

We went our separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm pretty sure you thought the figure was Jack.

It wasn't.

"Kim, why'd you leave the dance?" Jerry asks.

"I...um...I," I really don't know how to answer that question.

"It doesn't matter now. She's okay." Milton says.

I immediately feel guilty. "You guys left the dance to come look for me?" I ask.

They nod.

"I'm sorry. You guys just go back to have fun. I'm just going to go home now." I say, standing up.

"WAIT!" Milton cries.

I look at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because...b-because..." He stutters.

"Because, err, we wanted to...get some food from Phil's - with you!" Eddie says.

I narrow my eyes. "Are you guys planning something? Because I really don't feel in the mood." I say.

Jerry grabs my shoulders and maneuvers me to the cockroach infested restaurant.

"Kim, you need a nice warm meal to calm you down." He says.

I stop in my tracks, "You didn't answer the question."

"Relax Kim." Eddie says.

I sigh and walked into the falafel place with the guys.

As soon as we sit down, the guys stand up again.

"We need to...check if the...the dojo...is locked." He announces, unconvincingly.

"Why do all three of you need to go?" I ask.

"They will be the look outs." Milton replies, nodding to Jerry and Eddie.

"Could you get some drinks for when we get back?" Jerry asks.

"Sure." As I stand up and look into my hand purse for money, I ask, "So what would you guys like?"

I look up to see the they have left.

Walking over to the counter, I greet Phil.

"Hello Kim! So, what brings you here, of this night of time?" He says.

"Oh, I was at the school dance but I decided to leave. Then Milton, Jerry and Eddie brought me here."

Then Phil becomes nogelistic, like many adults do. "Ahh, I remember one of my high school dances. I danced with Maya Dadia. What a beauty she was."

I smiled.

He continued. "Until she got that surgery done. She was never the same...so what are you ordering?"

I'm surprised at how casually he changed the subject.

"Just four drinks, please."

After paying for the drinks and thanking Phil, I put them on a tray and walk back to my table.

As I get closer, I see someone sitting there looking pretty nervous. Then I realize who it is.

"Jack?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiiiiii!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**You people HAVE to watch 'Two Dates And A Funeral'! I won't tell too much but I have to say that the KICK is HUGE in this episode!**

**Oh, and this chapter is in Jack's view.**

**XD**

Okay, deep breath.

It can't go too bad. She can either say 'Yes' or 'No'...like I did to Alexis.

But what if I'm wrong? What if she doesn't really like me like that? What if it's just a complete misunderstanding?

I should probably just go home.

As I'm about to stand up and leave, I hear a voice.

Not just any voice.

Hers.

"Jack?"

"I-um...hi."

_I um hi_?! Is this how it's going to be all evening?

"What are you doing here? Where's Alexis?" She asks, confused as she puts down her tray. The tray has four drinks on it.

_Is she that thirsty or..._

Milton, Jerry and Eddie run in but stopped abruptly when they saw us. Then they grabbed a drink each.

"We forgot our drinks."

"Jerry!" Eddie hissed.

"I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I do _not _wear pan -"

"Guys!" Milton whisper-shouted.

They run out.

"Sooo..." I say, trying to think of something to start the conversation with.

"Sooo..." She repeats.

"Why'd you leave the dance?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replies, not really answering the question.

"Oh, I was talking to Alexis." I immediately regret the statement.

She puts on a smile. "That's nice."

I sigh. "Kim, you don't have to smile. I know you don't feel comfortable with me talking about her."

"What makes you say that?" She starts fiddling with her purse.

"I...I know what you're hiding from me."

"Why would I hide things from you? We're supposed to be friends." She says, still not looking up at me.

Ouch. The Friend-Zone. So far this is not looking good.

I get out of the booth and offer a hand to Kim. She very hesitantly takes it.

As I lead us out of the restaurant, she asks, "Where are we going?"

Intertwine our hands as a reply. She goes quiet.

I find what I'm looking for - a field. We sit on the cushioned grass.

"Kim...I need to talk to you."

She looks up but not at me.

"What about?"

"...about us."

**Whooooo! Stoppin' right there...for now.**

**I think I said this in my 'STUFF' story but I want to say it here.**

**I want to recommend a couple stories:**

_**Paper Dolls**_** by written-at-summer-sunset**

_**Breaking Down**_** by shiqi98**

**These are so sad; you can feel their emotions. They're well written, and you should totally read 'em!**

**PS. I am so annoyed with how short my chapter's are getting. Do you have any fillers?**

**XD**


End file.
